Curiosity Isn't A Sin
by you.only.breathe.once
Summary: Lily Luna and Teddy find themselves in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity Isn't A Sin**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling**

Lily Luna Potter is a curious six year old. Ever since her father read her Alice in Wonderland she wanted to see everything in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Last week her father had found her in the attic behind a bunch of old boxes looking at dusty books. Today, Lily Luna was exploring her father's study. After he had left for the Ministry that morning, she snuck into the usually locked room. What she didn't know was that her father was re-creating the time turners that were destroyed at the Ministry many years before.

Meanwhile downstairs, fifteen year old Teddy Lupin was searching for Lily Luna with her brothers James and Albus. Teddy was nervous, the last time he lost Lily Luna she ended up in Diagon Alley in the Apothecary shop. Teddy knew that his godfather had put up wards to keep her inside, but she had inherited her mother's stubbornness. Teddy, Albus, and James were searching the third floor when they heard a crash.

Lily Luna picked up the gold hourglass necklace and put it around her neck. She was pretending to be a supermodel when she knocked over the picture on her father's desk. Lily Luna ran screaming out of the room into Teddy's arms. "Lily Luna," Teddy said "don't you ever hide in your father's study again! There are dangerous things in there, and you need to be careful!" As he said this, Lily Luna was turning a dial on the side of the necklace she was wearing, and in a flash she and Teddy were gone.

Albus and James stared at the spot Lily Luna and Teddy had vanished at for a moment, before realizing that they were actually gone. James ran to the fireplace and Flooed his dad.

Harry Potter was not having a good day. His horrid day began when he had received a report on muggle baiting in London. Even though the threat of Voldemort was gone, the Death Eaters were still trying to make a comeback. He had gotten most of them into Azkaban, but there were still a few on the loose. Knowing it was going to be a long day, Harry ordered lunch from his favorite café in Diagon Alley and began on his work.

About halfway through his meal, the fireplace across Harry's desk lit up with green flames and James's head appeared. "Dad! Lily Luna and Teddy are gone!" he screamed. Harry jumped from his desk and quickly disapparated home.

On Harry's desk, there was a portrait of a black haired, hazel eyed man and a red haired, green eyed woman. The man turned to look at the woman and said "Lily, you remember Lily Luna, right?" The woman named Lily replied, "Yes, I do. It was our fifth year correct?" The man nodded, "I wonder if he will figure out where they went."

**A/N: Review, review, review! I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling**

Teddy held on tight to Lily Luna when they were engulfed in swirls of sand. But as soon as it had come, it was gone. Teddy opened his eyes to find himself on a very familiar Platform 9 ¾, with very unfamiliar people on it. Usually, Teddy knew everyone on the platform, but here he knew no one.

Teddy was about to ask Lily Luna what she was playing with, when he heard someone scream "Sirius!" Teddy's head jerked up and saw a raven haired boy being tackled by someone who looked strangely like his godfather. He heard the boy named Sirius yell, "Hogwarts 1975, here we come!"

Teddy looked down at the object Lily Luna was holding and recognized the time turner her father was working on re-creating. Knowing what had happened, Teddy jumped on the Hogwarts Express, found an empty compartment and shut Lily Luna and himself inside.

"Lily Luna, we have travelled into the past. " He whispered to her, fearful someone would overhear, "We need to be very careful here because this is a very dangerous place." She looked at him knowingly and nodded. "Teddy, what is going to happen to us?" "I don't know," He replied "but we are going to go see Professor Dumbledore and he will help us get back home."

Just as he finished saying that, the compartment door opened and three girls stood in the doorway, staring at Teddy and Lily Luna. "Sorry!" The redhead in the middle exclaimed "We'll find another compartment," and the door closed. By this point, Lily Luna was very confused. That woman looked just like her grandma, the one whose picture was on her daddy's desk at work.

"Grandma?" Lily Luna whispered, as she stared at the door that had just closed. "Grandma," Teddy confirmed, "She doesn't know who you are though, and we can't let her know that you are her granddaughter." Lily nodded again and quickly fell asleep in Teddy's arms. Teddy looked out the window, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, Teddy and Lily Luna were the first two to jump of the train and run to the carriages. Teddy jumped into the first carriage in the line and soon they were off to the castle.

As the carriage was pulled along, Lily Luna and Teddy stared up at the castle in awe, it was beautiful. The black castle with its shining windows was outlined by the deep indigo sky, but as soon as it stopped, Teddy grabbed Lily Luna and jumped out of the carriage.

Having been to the Headmaster's office a few times, Teddy knew exactly where to go. He ran through the halls with Lily Luna in his arms until he reached the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops!" Teddy guessed and the gargoyle jumped aside. He ascended the stairs and knocked on the bronze knocker. "Come in," he heard from inside, and he entered the room.

"Hello," the old wizard behind the desk said pleasantly, "I do not believe we have met. My name is Albus Dumbledore." "My name is Teddy Lupin, and this is Lily Luna Potter, I am sorry to bother you sir, but we have travelled here from the future, the year 2013 to be exact, and we are not sure how to get back." Teddy replied

"You do seem to be in quite the predicament. How exactly did you get here?" Dumbledore asked, "Time turner, sir" "I may have a way for you to get back to your time, but it may be a few weeks until you are able to return home. May I ask how old you are and which house you are in so I may place you in the correct dormitories?" Dumbledore said.

"I am fifteen and Lily Luna is six, I am in Gryffindor and Lily Luna obviously hasn't been able to come to Hogwarts yet." Teddy said. "I will then have you go to the fifth year Gryffindor boy dormitories, and I will have Lily Luna in the fifth year Gryffindor girl dormitories," Dumbledore decided " Also, I am assuming you are related to Remus Lupin, and Lily Luna is related to James Potter, correct?" "You are right sir, Remus Lupin is my father and my mother is Nymphadora Tonks. James Potter is Lily Luna's grandfather, and her grandmother is Lily Evans." Teddy stated.

Dumbledore seemed highly amused by Teddy's reply but continued to say "You two may eat up here rather than cause a scene in the Great Hall. When you are done you can go to the Gryffindor dormitories, the password is 'Fairy Wings'. I am also assuming that you do not have any clothes, so we will provide you with some clothes until the weekend when you can go to Diagon Alley and buy some clothes. Also, it might look very suspicious if you have the same last names as James and Remus, I suggest different last names. Goodnight!"

Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared on his desk. He then exited his office and proceeded to the Great Hall.

After Dumbledore left, Teddy and Lily Luna grabbed sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "I think our last name should be Granger, after Auntie Hermione, do you agree?" Lily Luna gave a little nod and said "I will be Lily Luna Granger! But what about Mommy and Daddy?" "We could say that they are Aurors and had to leave for a few weeks, and that Professor Dumbledore was nice enough to let us stay here until they returned." Teddy said "Okay!" She replied

Once all of the sandwiches were gone, Lily Luna and Teddy left the Headmaster's office and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the Fat Lady, Teddy said "Fairy Lights", and the portrait swung open. The two stepped inside and were met by stares from every single member of Gryffindor House.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated but I've been really busy all summer! I really hope that you like it so far and please, please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can but until then, ta-ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All rights to J.K. Rowling**

All eyes were on Lily Luna and Teddy when they stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "Who are you?" the raven haired boy named Sirius yelled. "Sirius!" a sandy haired boy chided, "That's rude." The sandy haired boy walked up to Teddy and Lily Luna and shook Teddy's hand. "Remus Lupin," he said "It's very nice to meet you. I'm a fifth year."

Teddy stared for a moment before composing himself and saying "My name is Teddy Granger, and this is my little sister, Lily Luna. Our parents are Aurors and are away for a few weeks, and Dumbledore is letting us stay here until they return. I am supposed to be staying with the fifth year boys and Lily Luna is supposed to stay with the fifth year girls, do you mind helping us out?"

"Of course!" Remus replied, noticing that the whole common room was staring at them, he yelled "Don't you all have something better to do?!" and they all looked away. Except for three boys, Sirius, the boy who looked like Harry, and a small, mousy boy.

Sirius bounded up to Teddy, shook his hand, and said "Pleasure to meet you, the name is Sirius Black." The boy who looked like Harry walked up and said "My name is James Potter, and sadly this idiot is my best friend," He said pointing to Sirius. "Idiot!" Sirius screamed, "I don't think so," and the two broke out into friendly bantering. "Sorry about that," Remus said "And this is Peter Pettigrew," he said pointing to the mousy boy staring at Sirius and James.

Teddy smiled at all of them and was about to ask where Lily Luna should go when James yelled "Oi, Evans!" A girl with fiery red hair turned to look at James, and if looks could kill, he would be dead. "What Potter?" she hissed.

"This is Lily Luna and Teddy Granger," he announced pointing to the two newcomers "They are staying in Gryffindor tower, and they are both staying in the fifth year dorms, Lily Luna needs someone to take her up to the girls dorm, while Teddy follows us." The redhead gaped at James for a minute before turning to Teddy and holding out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you." "And you too," Teddy responded. She pointed to Lily Luna, "May I take her?" "Yes, but can I have a few words with her first? She is going to be really nervous around new people," Lily nodded.

Teddy pulled Lily Luna over to a secluded corner of the common room, "Lily Luna, I know that you know who these people are, but they can't know who you are. Your grandma and grandpa don't know that they have a granddaughter, much less a son. You cannot tell them about Daddy or Mummy or Nana Weasley or Papa Weasley or any of your Aunties and Uncles, okay?" Lily Luna nodded and gave Teddy a hug, before running over to Lily, grabbing her hand, and walking to the girl's dormitories.

Teddy watched for a minute, but then walked over to the Marauders and following them up to the steps of the boy's dormitories. Teddy followed them all the way to the top of the tower, and to the last door at the end of the hallway, which held a sign stating 'Fifth Year Boys', and beneath that 'Marauders Room', and 'Do Not Enter'.

The room itself was exactly how Teddy remembered it, the four poster beds with their maroon curtains, the window facing the Black Lake. The only thing that Teddy didn't remember was the explosion marks on the walls, and the carvings into the wood on the beds.

The boys quickly got ready for bed, and as Teddy was falling asleep, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to fix this mess.

Meanwhile, in the girl's dormitories, Lily Luna was having a great time with the fifth year girls. Lily was brushing her hair, while the other girls were sitting on the other beds, telling her all about Hogwarts and how much fun it is. In return, Lily Luna was telling them about home. How her dad takes her to see Muggle movies and ice cream, how her mum taught her how to play Quidditch, how her brother, James, carries her around the house, how Albus reads her stories at night, and all about her uncles, aunts, and cousins.

Lily Luna loved spending time with the girls, but she missed her family and couldn't help but cry herself to sleep that night. Lily Evans, who was in the next bed over, heard her, and decided that she would do whatever she could to make Lily Luna happy to be at Hogwarts.

**A/N: I know this isn't very long but I hope you like it. Please review, and especially about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have also decided that I am not going to be able to update on a certain time interval, so there won't be a definite schedule for when I am going to update things. **


End file.
